Sangheili High Councilor
Councilor is a very high Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Rank Councilor is the believed to be the highest rank attainable for an Elite of the Covenant, military or politically, although in religious significance, the Arbiter is far superior. They are even priviledged enough to be members of the High Council, along with the Lesser Prophets. They hold power directly under the High ProphetsHalo 2, The Heretic. Councilors have been described as "aristocratic" by lesser races. Only one Councilor's name has ever been stated, that of Soha 'Rolamee. The structure of his name indicates that he has participated in the military, and in fact, it is likely that every Councilor Elite is required to participate in the Covenant military. Combat Councilors are masters of warfare as well as political leaders. They typically wield the iconic Energy Sword, which is also a status symbol that the wielder is of significant social status. Only several other Elite ranks are culturally permitted to wield Energy Swords - Supreme Commanders, Zealots, Special Operations Elites, and possibly Imperial Admirals. They are also, albeit infrequently, armed with single-wielded or dual-wielded Plasma Rifles. However, they are adept with any weapon, United Nations Space Command or Covenant. They also grudgingly accept Brute weapons, although they deprecate their firearms them in disdain, probably considering them heretic technology. Councilors are also the only rank of Elite that do not waver upon being hit by a melee attack. They stand their ground and do not shudder as other Elite ranks do. While they are greatly skilled in combat and maintain strict combat discipline, they are augumented by their shielded armor, which is superior to that of all lesser Elite ranks, including Zealots and Ultra Elites. They can withstand significant damage before falling in battle, and can sustain over one M90 Shotgun blast at close range and can even survive a direct M19 Rocket Launcher impact. Physical Appearance Councilors are easily recognizable by their aristocratic and unique ceremonial helmets - large, distinct and oddly shaped crowns affixed upon standard Elite combat helmets. Their armor (identical to all other Elite ranks despite being far more resistant to damage) and helmets are a pearlescent white, just like those of the Ultra Elites. Appearances Halo 2 about the fate of the Arbiter.]] The Councilors are exclusive to Halo 2, and are never seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. Their infrequence in numbers leads to their appearance being only four times throughout the entire campaign. *''The Heretic'' - Elite Councilors were seen in the Council Chamber of High Charity during the shaming of the former Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice before he was anointed Arbiter. *Civil War of the Covenant **''Uprising'' - Many Elite Councilors were taken to the surface of Installation 05 (Delta Halo) shortly before the start of the Civil War of the Covenant to prepare for the activation of the ringworld by the Sacred Icon at the Control Room of Delta Halo''Halo 2, ''Uprising (Level), ending cutscene. However, they were massacred by Tartarus's Brutes at the beginning of the civil war, although a few were taken alive at the Bastion of the Brutes. **''The Great Journey'' - While the Arbiter was on his path to invade the Brute-controlled Control Room and prevent the activation of Installation 05, he passed through the Bastion of the Brutes and came across a small force-field prison guarded by Brutes and Jackals. The Arbiter unlocked the cages, bringing forth two Councilors and two Hunters. One Councilor was armed with an Energy Sword, another with a single Plasma Rifle. Later, in the climatic battle that defeated Tartarus, numerous Councilors fought with their Energy Swords against the Brute Chieftain, only to fall in vain to the Fist of Rukt.Halo 2, The Great Journey Trivia *The headdresses of Councilors are reminiscent of the queen alien's head from the Alien series. Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks